Nuit de folie
by Eldalote Telemmait
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand des amis se retrouvent esseulés ? Rajoutons à cet élément une soirée arrosée, peut être que la donne va changer ? Comment la nuit se déroulera-t-elle ?
1. Les prémisses du vice

Bonjour tout le monde,

Cet OS n'est pas à mettre entre tous les yeux, surtout les innocents. Je m'attaque au BTT et autant dire que c'est chaud entre eux.

Je préviens de suite : rating MA.

Threesome de circonstance.

Outre le fait d'écrire des joyeusetés entre les trois nations, il existe un lien fort entre eux. Bon là je n'inclus pas de faits historiques parce que clairement, je n'ai pas voulu m'enquiquiner la vie. L'action se passe à notre époque tout simplement.

Je comble mon manque d'histoire à leur sujet, donc j'en écris.

Note : je remercie **Blackstaff** ma bêta Hetalia pour son travail et ses remarques toujours drôles. Je t'offre un véritable cookie made in USA avec plein de pépites de chocolats ^^

Bonne lecture (ou pas)

* * *

. . .

**Nuit de folie**

. . .

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Les prémisses du vice**

. . .

Gilbert tournait en rond dans sa luxuriante chambre de l'hôtel _Kipling_ située à Genève. Comme d'habitude, il était exclu des réunions qui incluaient tous les pays membres de l'ONU… Tous sauf lui bien sûr.

Ce jour, il s'agissait d'une réunion de l'OMS pour statuer sur la santé des enfants dans le monde. Foutaise monumentale de son point de vue. Car le germanique s'ennuyait ferme en attendant que la session de l'après-midi ne se termine. Son frère le représentait et lui dans tout ça se trouvait relégué second, enfin plus exactement « ombre d'Allemagne ». On ne pouvait pas dire que sa place était _génialissimement_ joice. Au contraire.

Même si l'albinos avait l'habitude de poireauter des journées entières, il préférait cette situation au vide de sa maison en Allemagne. Et puis, être séparé de son petit frère, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, était bien trop difficile à supporter. Tout comme la solitude qui s'instaurait dans sa demeure. Alors tant pis, il prenait son mal en patience en s'occupant comme il le pouvait. Son réconfort viendrait ce soir en sortant avec West, dans un bar bien viril de la ville pour s'enfiler des chopines de bières – même si les bières genevoises étaient moins bonnes que les allemandes.

En attendant, Gilbert prenait bien soin de saccager sa chambre commune en mettant ses affaires partout en désordre, et en envahissant l'espace de son cadet. Il éparpillait ses vêtements sur les lits, commodes – en fouillant dans celles de Ludwig au passage – vidait le mini bar, avait inondé la salle de bain en faisant déborder l'eau de la baignoire. Bref, il s'ennuyait un tant soit peu.

L'heure tournait et personne ne revenait. L'albinos fulminait en rageant tout seul.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, hein !? Si ça se trouve ils font la fête sans moi !

Gilbird piailla bruyamment en signe de désaccord.

— Ouais, t'as raison ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'amuser sans ma _génialissime_ personne ! Impossible ! Et puis ça m'étonnerait que West se décoince tout seul. Sans moi, il n'est rien. Après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris.

Le piaf pépia cette fois-ci d'approbation en battant des ailes.

— Bon c'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai la dalle ! Si dans cinq minutes il n'est toujours pas là, moi je me barre en ville sans lui.

Assis, les bras croisés sur le chantier qui lui servait de lit, le magnifique Gilbert attendit. Et attendit…

* * *

Il somnolait quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. En sursaut, il vit Ludwig entrer avec Feliciano gesticulant comme à son habitude, et parlant fort. Le grand blond posa ses affaires là où il le put, sans faire la moindre réflexion à son aîné.

Ce dernier se leva promptement pour se tenir droit devant eux.

— T'en as mis du temps ! Tu as repeint les murs ou quoi ? Bon on y va ?

— Où ça voyons ?

— Mais manger ! Et après dans un bar pour boire. Mais tu es malade pour ne pas t'en souvenir ? C'est ce que l'on fait toujours quand tu me traînes dans une de tes congrégations.

— Non. Dis plutôt quand tu m'accompagnes de force, répondit le blond en croisant ses bras.

— Ouais, tu joues sur les mots là. Considère que c'est un honneur que je te fais.

— Oh… On va aller manger des _pastas_ ? s'incrusta l'italien en s'accrochant au bras puissant d'Allemagne.

Tout en sautillant sur place, il répéta.

— _Pasta_, _pasta_ ! Viens Ludwig ! J'ai envie de goûter leurs pâtes et j'ai très faim ! Cette réunion barbante m'a creusé l'estomac.

— Je suis navré _bro_ mais j'ai promis à Italie de l'emmener ce soir. On remet ça à demain, d'accord ?

— Pas de problème, soupira Gilbert en secouant sa main en signe de désintérêt. De toute façon j'ai d'autres projets alors… Tout le monde veut se montrer en compagnie du génial moi !

— D'accord, répondit brièvement le plus jeune en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. J'y vais. À demain.

La porte claqua en laissant Prusse seul avec sa déception, car une fois de plus son frère le délaissait au profit de son amant.

Le poussin vint sur l'épaule de son maître et frotta sa tête contre son cou pour le réconforter.

— Ca va aller Gilbird, ne t'inquiète pas… Un mec aussi classe que moi ne peut pas se laisser abattre. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Ce soir, on va s'éclater ! Avec ou sans West.

Pour toute réponse le volatile émit des piou-piou animés. Il n'aimait pas voir sa nation dans cet état là, fort heureusement l'albinos se reprenait assez vite.

~~OoOoO~~

Dans une des autres chambres de l'étage, c'était un véritable tsunami qui déferlait entre Espagne et Italie du sud. Sous prétexte que l'Ibérien avait parlé pendant toute la réunion à son amie Belgique, Lovino faisait un scandale. Et un scandale scandaleux, précisons-le. A grand renfort d'insultes fleuries, et ce dans sa langue chantante. Les affaires voltigeaient dans la pièce, sans atteindre leur cible mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune fougueux de lancer tout ce qu'il trouvait sur la tête de sa pauvre victime.

Antonio plissa ses yeux et sourit afin d'apaiser l'humeur exécrable de son soupirant.

— Mais enfin Lovi calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai fait que de discuter, rien de bien méchant. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Emma.

— Tu te fous du monde !? C'est ça ? Tu m'énerves, _bastardo_ ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi, dès que tu vois une fille, tu la dragues. Retiens-toi, tu fais chier franchement ! J'en ai marre, casses-toi je ne veux plus te voir !

La nation espagnole agita ses mains pour calmer l'autre mais rien n'y fit. Il se reçut un objet volant non identifié sur la tête.

Ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement en couple, Antonio ramait comme un malade pour arriver à attraper dans ses filets le sauvageon Lovino qui ne se laissait pas prendre. Le bougre ! Malgré sa réserve, l'italien ne supportait pas que son promis tourne autour d'autres nations, quelle qu'elle soit. Sa fierté de pays méditerranéen n'admettait aucun écart de comportement. Si Antonio voulait l'avoir eh bien il fallait qu'il en bave des ronds de chapeau. L'ambiguïté du plus jeune n'était plus à démontrer, car d'un côté il éprouvait en secret des sentiments pour son ancien tuteur mais de l'autre, il refusait de se rendre à l'évidence. En attendant, Espagne en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres avec son petit protégé… Ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'il lui mettrait le grappin dessus, et qu'il goûterait à ses _tomatos_ bien juteuses…

La crise durait depuis leur retour de réunion. Romano n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son sang chaud bouillait dans ses veines. Même le fait d'aller manger un bon repas agrémenté de ses légumes préférés, ne parvenait pas à le raisonner.

Ce fut à contre cœur qu'Antonio quitta la chambre « conjugale » pour aller traîner dehors. Car même si le petit sacripant hurlait à tout va qu'il s'en foutait royalement de ce débile d'Espagne, il logeait dans sa chambre à chaque déplacement. La plus âgée des nations prit sa veste et s'en alla en espérant une accalmie prochaine. En refermant la porte, un bruit sourd résonna : sûrement Lovino qui jetait encore quelque chose pour clore la discussion. Adossé contre le montant en bois, l'hispanique souffla en se passant la main sur le visage.

_Madre de Dios_ ! Pourquoi s'accrochait-il à cette petite peste survoltée ?

Probablement parce qu'il l'aimait, tout bêtement…

~~OoOoO~~

Francis revint plutôt satisfait de son après-midi de labeur. Pour une fois, il ne titilla pas trop son ennemi-amant juré. Enfin… De son point de vue en tout cas. Il se prépara longuement en se détendant dans un bon bain chaud, s'aspergea de parfum coûteux, s'habilla de la plus élégante des façons. Ce soir, il voulait profiter de son temps libre pour s'adonner à sa passion ultime, à savoir : l'amour.

Le beau blond bouclé avait envie d'une trêve avec son petit lapin, quoi de mieux qu'une soirée tendre en amoureux ? Et surtout avec un zest de passion. N'oublions pas la passion, chose très importante pour un latin. Il s'engagea dans les couloirs de l'hôtel en sifflotant gaiement. Au passage, il aperçut son ami faire une sale tête dépitée. Francis se contenta de le saluer d'un geste de la main, et de se diriger d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la chambre promise…

Il cogna à la porte puis entra sans attendre d'y être convié. Arthur pénétra dans la chambre en sortant de sa salle d'eau, serviette éponge à la taille, en train de se sécher les cheveux.

— Oh mais tu comptes dompter ta crinière de lion, non ? Non, je dis ça parce que si tu comptes faire ça, il te faudra plus d'un millénaire mon petit lapin… Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? Ca ira plus vite ! attaqua de but en blanc la nation française.

— _Shit_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix de temps en temps ? Ca me ferait des vacances !

— Ah mais non… Que ferais-tu sans moi ? Tu n'ennuierais ! dit Francis en s'approchant de son ennemi-amant tout en l'enlaçant. Hum… Tu sens bon dis-moi, j'ai bien envie de te croquer.

Froncement de sourcils – épais – et moue renfrognée de la part du Britannique. Un petit grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Que dirais-tu de passer une nuit torride avec l'amant le plus épatant de la planète ? continua Francis. Je t'offre mon corps en signe de reddition ? N'est-ce pas fabuleux ?

Au moment où ce dernier tenta d'embrasser Arthur sur le front, celui-ci le stoppa et le poussa sans tendresse.

— Tu te fous de ma tronche !? Tu as été pénible toute la journée et là tu voudrais… Tu voudrais… Argh _Fuck_ ! J'ai autre chose à faire et je ne suis pas d'humeur !

— Mais comment ça, enfin, mon lapin ? demanda indigné le beau parleur en clignant des yeux.

— Tu as parfaitement compris. Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai mieux à faire ce soir. Et j'ai pas envie de te voir. Si tu veux te vautrer dans la luxure, va voir quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ah mais ne fais pas ton précieux ! D'habitude tu ne fais pas tant de manière, hein ! Alors… Enlève-moi cette serviette qui cache la partie la plus intéressante de ta personne… minauda France.

— Mais tu m'énerves _bloody frog_ ! Casse-toi-de-là ! Tu m'entends !

Cette harpie britannique était décidément indomptable. Francis se contenta de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux en se demandant comment le faire plier à sa volonté.

— Tu vas faire quoi alors ? questionna-t-il prudemment.

— J'ai des sortilèges à revoir figure-toi. J'ai dégoté un vieux grimoire de magie et…

Arthur s'arrêta net pris dans l'élan de sa passion démesurée pour la magie. Il réalisa que sa colère s'atténuait en parlant de son sujet de prédilection, mais se rappela qu'il en voulait à son _bloody lover_. Donc… Il fit de nouveau sa tête de cochon.

— Mais je n'ai pas à te raconter ce que je fais de mon temps libre ! Dégage ! Tu es sourd ma parole ?

Pour ne pas envenimer la situation, et voyant qu'il ne tirerait pas avantage du corps bien fait d'Angleterre, la nation tricolore s'en alla le drapeau entre les jambes. Pendant ce temps, derrière la cloison on entendait le blond revêche vociférer à tout va.

* * *

En marchant dans le couloir désert, mains dans les poches et tête baissée, Francis se cogna contre un mur. Un mur mou en l'occurrence… En relevant son joli minois, il reconnut la masse qu'il venait de percuter. Ce n'était autre que son meilleur ami qui, apparemment faisait le pied de grue devant sa chambre.

— Eh Tonio ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Si ça va, mentit le brun en soufflant à vous fendre l'âme.

— Mouais… Je vois, reprit Francis en se caressant le menton en signe de réflexion. C'est ton petit Lovino qui a encore fait des siennes ?

— Pour tout de dire… Oui, c'est exact. Je ne sais plus comment le prendre à force… Par moment il devient ingérable.

— Et bien moi je te dirais par la manière douce, mais c'est à toi de voir. Quoique… Avec son caractère bien trempé, peut être qu'il préférerait un peu de brutalité. Parfois c'est bien…

— Francis ! s'offusqua Antonio. Je ne suis pas comme ça, enfin ! Je lui laisse du temps. Et puis ne ramène pas tout à « ça » sans arrêt, je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter. Il m'a piqué une crise monumentale, là.

— _Biaciami il culo_ ! J'ai tout entendu ! hurla le principal intéressé par delà la porte.

Francis apposa son index sur sa bouche pour signifier à son ami de se taire. Ensemble, ils s'éclipsèrent pour aller plus loin, devant une autre porte close.

— Ce n'est pas judicieux de parler de lui devant votre chambre… Bon, alors tu as été mis à la porte, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, je préfère m'en aller le temps qu'il se calme, dit Antonio en s'ébouriffant les cheveux et en souriant.

— Sage décision.

— Et toi alors ? Tu ne devais pas aller retrouver Arthur, ce punk au rabais ?

— Mhen ! Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne peux rien lui dire ce soir, il est aussi borné que ta petite tomate cerise. J'ai dû abandonner la ligne ennemie, sinon on pourrait bien repartir pour une Guerre de cent ans. Je suis comme toi, seul comme un pauvre hère.

— Francis… Tu as le don de tout dramatiser, s'amusa l'espagnol en pausant sa main sur l'épaule voisine. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner en ville ? On ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Ce dernier allait répliquer, quand la porte dont ils tenaient le siège s'ouvrit brusquement. Ce fut une touffe blanche qu'ils aperçurent.

— C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel !? Y en a qui voudrait méditer en paix !

Les deux nations s'entreregardèrent et pouffèrent de rire ensemble. Francis se tenait carrément le ventre, tandis qu'Antonio s'accrochait à son épaule en ricanant de plus belle.

— Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! brailla Gilbert vexé.

— Tu vas nous faire croire que toi, tu médites ? Mais depuis quand ? se moqua le blondinet.

— Mais depuis toujours et bien avant que tu sois né, petit escargot ! Mon impressionnante intelligence n'a pas de limite.

— Ton impressionnante intelligence, dis-tu, hein… Intéressant tout ça… Au fait, tu fais quoi tout seul ? Tu ne devais pas sortir avec Ludwig ?

— Ah oui tiens c'est vrai… surenchérit Espagne en s'accoudant contre son ami.

— Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Oh que si, rajouta Francis.

— Oh que non ! s'énerva Gilbert.

— Du calme les gars ! temporisa Antonio, pacifiste dans l'âme. On s'en fiche de qui a dit quoi. Gilbo, vu que tu n'as pas l'air de faire grand-chose, passe la soirée avec nous !

Ce dernier se redressa fièrement, prit une pause pensive en se maintenant le menton et déclara au bout de plusieurs secondes de suspense intense.

— Ouais, pourquoi pas… Après tout je n'ai rien d'autre à faire d'urgent et puis, vous aurez le privilège d'avoir ma divine personne pendant toute la soirée. Allons-y !

Antonio retint le pull du troisième trublion qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

— Mais où ? On a encore rien décidé.

— Suivez-moi, c'est tout ! clôtura le prussien.

Les trois compères arpentèrent les rues de Genève en quête de sensation – et surtout d'alcool. Ils se firent remarquer tant ils faisaient les pitres dehors. Si Ludwig voyait ça, il en serait désolé le pauvre. Fort heureusement, il roucoulait auprès de son Feli adoré, se moquant totalement de son frère.

Comme personne n'avait un rond en poche, les nations fauchées ne purent s'offrir de bon repas au restaurant. Ils s'achetèrent des bières et des cochonneries à manger qu'ils remontèrent jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils logeaient dans un trois étoiles qu'ils allaient abuser non plus, d'autant plus lorsqu'on a pour défaut la radinerie – comme un certain blondin angélique et un décoloré surexcité. Quant au brun, il était tout simplement à sec.

~~OoOoO~~

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, les trois mauvais amis atterrirent dieu sait comment jusqu'au hall du bâtiment, sous la surveillance des vigiles. Le raffut émis dérangeait les clients. Après un périple dans l'ascenseur où Prusse chanta à tue-tête une chanson de Rammstein sous les bousculades de ses comparses, ils arrivèrent à bon port.

Ce dernier s'affala comme une masse sur le canapé en continuant à s'envoyer des fleurs sur sa sublimissime personne, tandis que les deux autres déballaient les packs de bière. Antonio servit les collations sur la table basse et s'assit entre ses acolytes.

— Il n'y a pas un match de foot ? interrogea-t-il.

— Tu me fais rire, mon vieux ! ricana de son rire particulier Gilbert en tapant la cuisse du brun. Tout le monde sait que le meilleur club n'est autre que le Bayern de Munich, alors pas la peine de perdre ton temps à supporter ton équipe ridicule de mangeur de Churros.

— Non, la meilleure c'est le Real Madrid ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes Churros, je te prie ? Ils sont délicieux !

— Hum hum… fit le germanique en opinant de la tête d'un mouvement de négation.

— Je vais te coller une patate dans la bouche, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

— Oh, mais calmez-vous, intervint Francis en tendant deux canettes. On s'en fiche de savoir qui est le meilleur ou non. Le plus important, c'est de savoir que mon peuple et moi, nous représentons les meilleurs amants de la terre. Voilà, ça c'est primordial je dirais.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tout le monde sait que mon peuple est le plus passionnel d'entre tous ! contredit le brun ténébreux, l'œil mauvais.

Francis railla en le pointant du doigt.

— On dirait que je t'ai piqué au vif, mon petit Tonio… Ne fait pas cette tête-là, personne ne peut rivaliser avec le charme à la française.

Gilbert se leva d'un bond.

— Pourquoi on parle de ça, d'abord ? Francis… Faut toujours que tu remettes ce sujet sur le tapis. De toute façon, il n'y a pas matière à discuter ! Le plus formidable et _génialissime_ des amants c'est moi ! L'_awesome_ Gilbert !

— Mouais, l'amour à l'allemand, bof… C'est pas terrible, vous êtes de vrais bourrins.

— Tu vas voir, mangeur de grenouilles si je suis un bourrin ! menaça le décoloré.

Antonio tapota la cuisse de son ami survolté pour le faire se rasseoir. Ensemble, ils mangèrent et commencèrent une partie de jeu vidéo – au passage Gilbert le grandiose, effaça les sauvegardes de son cher frère.

(suite...)

* * *

Lexique :

Bro : frangin

Madre de Dios : mère de Dieu

Biaciami il culo : va te faire foutre


	2. Libertinage

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je poste la suite et fin de ce two-shot, j'espère que cette partie vous plaira. Je me suis éclatée à écrire sur le BTT. J'aime tous les personnages (surtout Gilou ^^).

Encore merci à **Black **pour son travail de correction et ses remarques judicieuses.

Je vous laisse en compagnie des trois zigotos.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Libertinage **

. . .

La soirée se décantait joyeusement, entre les rires et les chamailleries des trois comparses.

Gilbert perdit la partie. De colère, il envoya valdinguer la manette. Francis quant à lui, mauvais perdant patenté, ronchonnait dans sa barbe. Seul Antonio, était satisfait de sa performance. D'ailleurs, ce dernier souffla en voyant l'heure tardive. Il se leva et commença à ranger le désordre avant de partir.

— Tu vas où comme ça ? questionna Gilbert, vautré sur son ami à moitié vaseux.

— Je rentre, Lovi doit m'attendre et se demander ce que je fabrique…

— Tu rêves mon Tonio ! ajouta la nation tricolore. Je crois qu'il s'en moque comme de son premier épi de cheveux. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est gavé de tomates et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il dort comme un bien heureux.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua la nation ensoleillée. Tu as probablement raison mais…

— Mais rien ! Reste ici ! Ca ne va pas le tuer de passer une nuit seul, dit Prusse en tirant le bras de son copain pour le faire se rasseoir. T'es pas bien avec nous ?

— Si, si au contraire… Seulement… J'aurais voulu… Non rien laissez tomber.

Francis se pencha par-dessus le germanique pour poser ses deux mains sur la cuisse hâlée. Avec taquinerie, il prononça.

— Ooh… On dirait bien que notre Tonio est tout chiffonné, parce qu'un certain italien de mauvaise humeur ne veut pas se laisser aller à la passion…

Gilbert se contenta de balancer son éternel « Kesese », en renversant sa tête sur le dossier.

— C'est pas sympa de vous moquer ! lança Espagne.

— Mais on ne se moque pas enfin, soutint Francis en maintenant le menton de son ami de sa main.

Tout en parlant de sa voix enjôleuse, ce dernier s'approcha doucement du visage basané pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contres celles voisines. Un baiser aérien alunit tout en délicatesse. Ce qui fit taire au passage Gilbert. Il en resta médusé. Même Gilbird observa la scène sans émettre un piaillement dérangeant.

Antonio cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite en regardant son ami d'un air stupéfait. Il bafouilla de gêne.

— Mais… Que… Francis… Mais… Euh… Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu en as besoin. Je vois bien que tu sembles triste et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état-là. Cela ne te convient pas. Toi, tu dois respirer la joie de vivre, être enthousiaste quoi qu'il arrive. C'est comme ça que je te connais. Je voulais juste enlever cette mine chafouine de ton beau visage.

— Mon beau visage ?

L'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement à ce stade. Le trouble s'installa parmi les protagonistes. Francis embrassa le creux du cou de son ami, pour venir titiller le lobe de son oreille de sa langue taquine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le tourmenté.

— Hum… Laisse-toi faire. Je me contente de te redonner le sourire. Un ami sert à ça, non ?

Chose hallucinante : le prussien ne pipait mot. Pour une fois dans sa longue existence intemporelle, il n'avait aucun commentaire à émettre. Il se contentait d'examiner la scène rocambolesque qui se jouait sous ses yeux – et sur lui, puisque Francis était étendu sur ses cuisses.

— Oh ! Si je vous dérange, je peux toujours me casser ? argua monsieur génial dans un sursaut de conscience.

Francis ricana puis se redressa, se mettant à califourchon sur le délaissé. La main du français remonta sur le galbe de la mâchoire carrée et terriblement masculine, en la caressant légèrement.

— Serais-tu jaloux Gilbo ? J'ai de l'attention pour deux, ne t'inquiète pas…

La nation de l'amour se pencha pour gratifier de la même façon la bouche tudesque. Qui eut le souffle coupé. Sa langue passa sournoisement le barrage de chair de celle de Gilbert, et s'insinua dans l'antre du plaisir. Le baiser se fit instantanément langoureux. Tout en jouant avec son ami, Francis posa sa main sur le torse de l'espagnol en imprimant des circonvolutions. Il l'amena vers lui, tout en s'écartant des lèvres amères au goût de houblon.

— Ne reste pas seul, rejoins-nous Tonio…

— Mais quel dépravé ce soir Frani ! remarqua l'albinos sur un ton narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? L'alcool te monte à la tête ? Ton illuminé n'a pas voulu, hein ?

Soupir de lassitude de la part du blond désinvolte.

— Oui… On s'est encore disputé … Il m'a mis à la porte de sa chambre. Je suis seul et malheureux.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes, non ?

Antonio se pencha à son tour pour venir cueillir le fruit défendu de son meilleur ami. Après une autre démonstration d'apnée, il dit.

— Alors, il faut te réconforter. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je serais un mauvais ami si je ne t'apportais pas mon soutien.

Le sourire chaleureux d'Espagne réchauffa instantanément le cœur de France et embrasa les reins de Prusse. Quand il dévoilait sa joie de vivre et qu'on apercevait ses dents blanches, un rayon de soleil entrait dans la maison et calcinait tous les êtres vivants présents.

Antonio était beau à s'en faire damner Lucifer lui-même. Personne ne résistait à son charme méditerranéen, y compris ses acolytes en ce moment. L'alcool aidant, aucune des nations ne savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Encore moins dans quelle aventure elles s'embarquaient.

* * *

La suavité de Francis se mêlait à la beauté ingénue d'Antonio et à la sauvagerie de Gilbert. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux cinabres luisirent d'un éclat machiavélique. D'une pression de part et d'autre des nuques de ses amis, il rapprocha leurs visages pour initier un autre baiser. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier pour recommencer un jeu coquin. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard goguenard du troisième. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'albinos se mordit la lèvre et se cambra un peu, prouvant que sa chaleur corporelle augmentait de seconde en seconde, tout en accompagnant les soupirs de ses camarades. Sa main dévala la courbure des reins de Francis pour disparaître sous le pantalon.

Antonio délaissa la bouche du français pour dévorer son cou, pendant qu'il entortillait les boucles souples entre ses doigts. Au bord de la frustration, Gilbert se fit remarquer parce qu'on l'oubliait. Il tira sur les habits pour signifier sa présence, alors les deux autres nations se regardèrent et Francis fit un clin d'œil à l'hispanique. En même temps, ils se baissèrent au niveau du visage de leur comparse pour le gratifier de baisers papillons. Prusse se faisait attaquer en bonne et due forme, recouvert d'embrassades lascives. Sans omettre le reste de sa personne, ses partenaires d'un soir passaient leurs mains sur ses hanches, son torse ainsi que sa gorge. Une partie à quatre mains se jouait sur son corps.

Le chanceux eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit qu'on flattait sa virilité par-dessus son jeans. Et Francis reprit possession de sa bouche rejoint par Antonio qui s'immisça à son tour. Les représentants humains s'adonnaient à un véritable boléro sensuel, sans jamais se quitter une seconde. Au bord de l'asphyxie, mais comblés de bonheur.

Des grognements résonnèrent, troublant la quiétude de la pièce. Ils avaient chaud, ils étaient excités et n'en pouvaient plus.

— _Scheiße_ ! Les gars arrêtez, j'en peux plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique franchement ?

Étonnés devant la lucidité du plus âgé, les deux autres s'arrêtèrent net.

— Tu veux dire quoi par là ? demanda Francis vivement. Je t'ai connu moins pudibond.

— Là n'est pas la question. Mais nous sommes potes, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas recommencer, sauf en cas de force majeur. Genre une crise ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Mais s'en est une, désolé de te contredire, se risqua Antonio en se collant contre son torse.

Machinalement, les doigts de l'espagnol s'amusaient à dégrafer les boutons de la chemise.

— Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes au plus mal là ? Nous avons besoin de réconfort, rien de plus. Alors… Si tu te laissais faire pour cette nuit… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Souviens-toi au cours du passé…

Gilbert souffla bruyamment et capitula. Espagne tenait mal l'alcool, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, tout comme France qui devenait plus libertin qu'à l'accoutumée. Lui, par contre s'éveillait à l'envie grandissante. Soit, pourquoi ne pas se laisser bercer par le rythme fou des caresses de ses amis ?

Ils s'arrangeaient entre eux quand la solitude les prenait. Pendant les nuits de divagation et de _blues_… Ne laissant aucun d'entre eux de côté. Quand l'un avait un chagrin d'amour ou une crise avec son amant actuel, les deux autres se chargeaient de le distraire. Ce soir les trois nations avaient un peu de vague à l'âme, alors ce n'était probablement pas une si mauvaise idée.

Satisfait de ses réflexions internes, Gilbert glissa ses mains dans les boxers respectifs de ses compagnons de toujours pour masser leurs fesses fermes. Ceux-ci poussèrent des soupirs de complaisance en reprenant leurs cajoleries.

Plus les baisers s'intensifiaient, plus les corps se dévêtaient. Gilbert se trouvait toujours assis bien confortablement, tandis que ses amis se tenaient à genoux sur l'assise du canapé. Prusse laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit son membre tourmenté par deux langues en même temps. La vue qui s'offrit devant ses yeux l'émoustilla encore plus : la tête brune s'appliquait en des mouvements de va et vient tandis que la blonde descendait au niveau de ses bourses toujours plus dangereusement. Gilbert bascula sa tête en arrière pour apprécier ce cadeau particulier. Le pauvre poussin tourna de l'œil, comprenant parfaitement la situation. Son maître s'envoyait en l'air avec ses meilleurs alliés, il ne voulait pas assister à cette débâcle sodomite.

Maître qui n'en avait franchement rien à faire de son animal fétiche en cet instant, tout concentré qu'il était à ne pas s'évanouir de plaisir. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus hachurée, et ses cris de plus en plus bruyants. Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans les mèches soyeuses de ses amants occasionnels, les tirant au passage. Trop, ce fut trop.

Trop de sensations, trop de caresses avides, trop de plaisir. Gilbert se délivra dans la bouche d'Antonio qui récolta jusqu'à la dernière goutte du liquide âcre. En se léchant les lèvres effrontément, il darda ses pierres péridots dans les rubis salis par le stupre.

Qu'il était affriolant !

Gilbert se pencha pour le prendre dans un énième baiser passionné. Il donna deux petites tapes sur les fesses de ses partenaires, leur signifiant de se lever. Chose qu'ils firent sans protester.

* * *

D'un geste autoritaire, le germanique inclina le dos d'Antonio et l'obligea à se positionner sur la table basse, après avoir débarrassé celle-ci avec perte et fracas. Maintenant désencombrée, elle était _clean_ pour recevoir le bel hidalgo. Il se mit à quatre pattes, croupe exagérément cambrée, n'attendant que la suite des événements.

Le dominant flattait son dos ainsi que ses flancs, pour s'attarder sur ses fesses rebondies. Espagne avait l'avantage de posséder les plus affolantes pommes d'amour du monde entier. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter… Gilbert s'aventura plus loin, ses doigts atteignirent les trésors de Guarrazar _(1),_ et arrachèrent un gémissement rauque au soumis.

Inutile de préciser que la préparation ne se faisait jamais sans mal, mais au bout de plusieurs siècles, la douleur s'amoindrissait. Et puis, il fallait bien en passer par là.

Antonio gigotait sous la poigne de Gilbert, afin de trouver une position confortable. Il se détendit quand sa virilité fut entrepris par la main experte de l'ivoirin. A présent libéré d'une quelconque culpabilité, Espagne geignait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Son tempérament expansif concordait avec sa nature démonstrative. Ses suppliques furent réduites à néant quand Francis se positionna en face de lui et lui prit ses cheveux d'une poigne ferme. Il amena son visage d'ange jusqu'à son propre membre gorgé d'impatience. Pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que le blond désirait…

Le brun avala d'un seul tenant l'attribut gaulois, s'évertuant à le suçoter goulûment. L'ancien conquistador détenait l'art et la manière d'assouvir l'exaltation de ses partenaires. Son expérience se révélait forte utile. Surtout pour Francis qui s'exprimait dans sa langue natale, sous les coups de langue de son meilleur ami. Derrière lui, Gilbert n'y tenait plus. Il jugea que son amant était on ne peut plus prêt à l'accueillir, et ce fut d'un coup de rein appliqué, qu'il s'engouffra de toute sa longueur dans le carcan charnel. L'émotion le submergea, car au bout de son cippe pulsant, Antonio l'aspirait inlassablement. Ce conduit velouté lui procurait d'infinies sensations. A l'intérieur de l'espagnol, tout y était chaud et doux. Quand il s'enfonçait plus dans les chairs, les muscles de son amant se resserraient autour de lui. Prusse crut perdre la tête à plusieurs reprises, tant ce corps souple était divin.

Le pauvre Antonio était pris entre deux feux, soumis aux frivolités de ses amants. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, profitant des caresses des deux autres libertins. Et toujours, Gilbert cognait contre les fesses dorées, tandis que Francis intimait des mouvements de hanches aussi empressés. La pièce tournait, ou plutôt les sens du méditerranéen s'effondrèrent sous la hampe dure de son ami qui le broyait sans cesse. Pas une minute ne lui fut laissée. Cependant, le brun délaissa sa friandise pour crier tout son saoul sous les secousses qu'induisait son amant. Il gémissait des « encore », « c'est trop bon », ce qui accentua la folie prussienne. Soudain, un grand bruit résonna dans la pièce. La table venait de se briser sous le poids et les assauts des nations déchaînées. Antonio tomba en même temps que le meuble au sol.

Secoués les trois, ils restèrent surpris pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

— J'avais bien dit que les allemands n'étaient pas tendres… railla France. Tu casses tout, espèce de brute. Attention, hein ! Ne va pas fracasser notre Tonio !

Ensemble, ils aidèrent la victime à se relever et allèrent continuer leur petite distraction dans la chambre de Gilbert.

~~OoOoO~~

Ce fut une démonstration de contorsionniste mémorable qui se déroula sur le lit. Antonio était au centre des attentions et subissait avec ravissement, les attaques de ses alliés.

Son corps se couvrait de baisers fiévreux, de caresses cuisantes, de mordillements savamment dosés. Il eut droit à un traitement de faveur de la part de ses deux partenaires, qui lui prodiguèrent une superbe fellation.

Le summum du plaisir fut atteint quand, assis sur le membre dressé de Gilbert, les jambes enroulées autour de ses reins, il fut pris par Francis en même temps. Ainsi, Antonio se trouvait en équilibre sur les cuisses prussiennes, retenu par lui mais ramené près de son plus proche voisin. Car celui-ci ne voulait pas se faire flouer non plus, désirant profiter du corps bien fait.

Plus d'une fois, l'Espagnol crut partir pour les portes du Nirvana. Les à-coups se manifestaient virils et sans douceur. Normal, à ce stade de l'acte, personne ne parvenait à se maîtriser. Les cris animales emplissaient la chambre. La moiteur s'imposait, étouffant l'air ambiant. Les corps claquaient à l'unisson dans un enchevêtrement de membres. N'étant pas en reste, le brun ondulait furieusement sur les deux sexes, pour rechercher toujours plus de plaisir. La douleur se mélangeait à l'extase, curieux duo d'émotion. Ses mains se cramponnèrent aux épaules carrées de Gilbert, le griffant au passage. Qu'importait ces marques, ce dernier ne ressentait que du bonheur partout dans son corps.

Francis pouvait également ressentir les tressaillements d'Antonio à travers sa propre virilité. Formidable torture. Quand il pourfendait son ami, il frôlait aussi l'attribut de l'albinos avec rage.

Rage et désespoir. Désespoir de dompter la jouissance même. Un tourbillon de volupté les enroba.

Le lit butait contre le mur. Les gémissements n'étaient pas du tout discrets. Les corps étaient ravagés. Au diable les voisins d'à côté !

S'ils avaient des objections à faire au petit matin, le blond se chargerait de les faire taire. Ce soir, les trois amis profitaient de la torpeur enragée pour se satisfaire pleinement. Parce que clairement, ils voulaient combler un manque. Leurs prétendants respectifs ne les comprenaient pas, seuls eux avaient cette chance. L'inséparable trio n'avait pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Un geste, un regard, un sourire suffisaient à faire disparaître un souci ou une peine. Une accolade fraternelle réconfortait plus que des promesses en l'air.

* * *

Oui, ils étaient liés à jamais, par le passé comme dans le futur. Rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer. Alors, cette nuit, ils donnaient libre cours à leur passion dévorante, oubliant tout au petit matin.

Cela se déroulait quasiment toujours de la même façon : une fois l'acte amoureux commis, les nations s'endormaient collées les unes contre les autres. Au réveil, ils redevenaient les trublions ingérables que tous connaissaient, mettant leur nuit d'ivresse au placard. Aucune honte ne résidait entre eux.

Leur amitié allait bien plus loin qu'une simple camaraderie, sans pour autant y inclure des vices cachés. Tout état clair et limpide.

Antonio se délivra dans un orgasme grandiose qui l'acheva. Il s'effondra sur le matelas, suivis de Francis se blottissant à sa droite, et de Gilbert le couvant à sa gauche. Pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, ils s'endormirent en se portant un regard mutuellement bienveillant.

* * *

En fin de nuit, Ludwig pénétra sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre, entraînant Feliciano derrière lui. À peine alluma-t-il la lumière que le désordre du salon lui sauta aux yeux… Des canettes de bière gisaient au sol, accompagnées d'emballages vides. Des débris d'assiettes et de verres s'étalaient également. La table était en miettes, les coussins du canapé renversés. Et la télévision encore allumée, avec l'écran en fond qui indiquait la dernière partie de jouée. Allemagne ne voulut pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, car par terre, plusieurs habits traînaient. Ils n'appartenaient pas tous à son cher frère… En entendant du bruit par delà la cloison, Ludwig attrapa une suée…

Tout mais pas ça !

Avant d'être témoin de bruits incongrus, le grand blond prit la main de son doux Feli pour le sortir vite de cette chambre de la dépravation. Ses petites oreilles chastes ne s'en remettraient pas.

Dans la pièce de tous les vices, les bienheureux dormaient à point fermé, entrelacés et réchauffés.

Au levé, chacun ira retrouver sa « douce » moitié en poursuivant le quotidien. Jusqu'à la nouvelle crise qui les rapprocherait encore et encore.

**FIN**

* * *

Lexique :

Scheiße : merde

Notes :

(1) trésor composé de vingt six couronnes et croix en or, qu'avait offert l'église catholique romaine par les rois wisigoths au VIIème siècle à l'Espagne.


End file.
